Elise Hakuro
Elise Hakuro '(エリーゼ白露, ''Erīze Hakuro): is a independent mage who is famously known as the Maiden of Light. '''Appearance Elise has long orange-brownish hair and hazel eyes. She wears a white dress with red outlining. She also wears a chestplate which is usually attacked to her dress. She wears white sockings and white fingerless gloves. She also wears a red skirt and white boots. Even though this outfit was a part of the Knights of Holy Blood, she still wears it as she says its very confortable. 'Personality' Elise is a kind and helpful young woman. Similar to Jason, she can be very prideful, as she usually challenges those who question her authority and stength and brags about her cooking. Also, she can be very emotional at times, often getting extremly sad over a loved ones death and can be put in a rage when her alies are in danger. She also has an strange obsession with money, as she will comically gain dollar signs in her eyes when she sees a large amount of gold or jewels, an will usually try to steal them. 'History' 'Equipment' Heaven Piercer '(天の穿孔, ''Ten no Senkō): '''Magic and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat' Master Swordsmanship Specialist: ''' *Sword Pressure' (剣圧, ''Ken'atsu): A basic ability which can be learned by almost everyone and their mother, but it sure is deadly if utilized properly; it is the most basic techniques that one can perform with their sword. When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: ' 'Physical Attributes Impressive Strength: ' '''Immense Speed: ' 'Immense Durability: ' '''Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: ' 'Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic '(天体魔法, ''Tentai Mahō): Heavenly Body Magic is a Caster Type Magic that involves the use of various astronomical objects. It is a powerful form of Magic that allows the caster to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. The properties of '''Heavenly Body Magic rely primarily on astronomical objects like meteors or the generation and manipulation of the energy of stars from their own body. The caster can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. The caster is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a black hole. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance the caster's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase their speed significantly. *'Meteor '(流星, Mītia): . *'Grand Chariot '(七星剣, Guran Shario): *'Heaven Slicer '(ヘヴンスライサー, Hevun Suraisā): *'Altairis '(暗黒の楽園, Arutearisu): *'Hydra '(ハイドラ, Haidora): *'Cosmos '(コスモス, Kosumosu): 'Holy Scripture' Holy Scripture '(光の書道 (聖・スクリプトゥア), ''Sei Sukuriputua lit. Calligraphy of Light): Holy Scripture is a Caster Magic and a Subspecies Magic of Letter Magic. This magic is considered the younger sister of Dark Écriture due to the similarities that they both possess. Like Dark Écriture, Holy Scripture allows the caster to write runes, sometimes without a writing tool such as a pen or a quill, for various types of effects. Once again just like Dark Écriture, the spells used within this Magic work only on what the caster writes with it; meaning, what they writes as follows, making it a sort of "law" in using Holy Scripture. These runes can be written on not only objects, but people and even in midair for the effect to take place. The runes can be written to have different effects, such as capturing, and even offensively cast upon an opponent to inflict physical injury. The caster is also able to conjure an element for their usage, the most common elements being light and lightning. A simple usage of this magic that is favorable for the user, such as flight or teleportation, can also be used. Another spell that is available is an actual transformation, changing the caster's appearance to that of a divine being, while at the same time granting enhanced capabilities in physical and magical departments. '''Requip: The Knight Requip: The Knight '(換装 ザ・ナイト, ''Kansō Za Naito): Requip is a type of Holder Magic that allows the user to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. It is said that the user summons the items from a pocket dimension; the notional place that things come from when they are needed, and where they go back to when not. The actual location of where they summon the items is very hard to determine. It contains only a few things, not because it is limited in capacity, but because that is all it is ever used for - for example, this is where the user normally summons the armour and their equipment; withdrawing things even during battle, which gives her a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes; and the user may just choose to use it to change their clothing, capable of using it in the midst of battle. The user would often pull any items that they had collected out of nowhere and then they would just vanish without any physical means of transporting them. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Elise's particular form of requip is called '''The Knight. This Magic allows the user to store weapons and armors in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle. This gives the user a high level of offense, defense, flexibility and variety in combat, regarding the type of the armor and/or weapon they Requip. This type of Requip also gives the user the ability to use, and gain resistance to, natural elements through the use of certain armors, as seen by Erza's resistance against fire with her Flame Emperor's Armor, against water with her Sea Empress Armor, and against lightning with her Lightning Empress Armor. The only known user, Erza, stated that there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store, and as a result, she leaves some of her armors in her room in Fairy Hills. After increasing mastery over this Magic, the user is able to combine different weapons and armors from different known sets. For example, when battling monsters that utilize water as their primary means for offense, the user can Requip into Sea Empress Armor, while, at the same time, Requiping the staff from the Lightning Empress Armor, increasing their defense against water and increasing the effectivity of their attacks by making use of electricity's natural conductivity through water. 'Armors' 'Starlight Queen '(星明り女王, Hoshiakari Joō): Starlight Queen is a special Magical Armor owned by Elise Hakuro. This armor is golden in color and dosen't cover much of her body, making most of her body exposed. This armor covers her arms, breasts, waist, legs, shoulders, and feet in golden armor while the rest of her body is exposed. She also gains a golden tiara on her head as well as cat-ear like pieces on the side of her head. She wears a golden necklace around her neck as well. This armor amplifys her Heavenly Body Magic skills and allows her to do much more with the said Magic. She can now easily cause meteors to fall from the sky or create complex light constructs that have multiple uses. *'Star Formation '(星形成, Hoshi Keisei): *'Seven Lights '(セブンライト, Sebun Raito): *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema '(真・天体魔法　星崩し, セーマ, Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): 'Moonlight Queen '(月光女王, Gekkō Joō): Moonlight Queen is a special Magical Armor owned by Elise Hakuro. This armor is mostly blue in color and covers much more of her body than her Starlight Queen armor did. She gains a blue armor piece over her torso that has a small amount of white lining on it. She also gains armor on her arms and her legs, though her legs also have blue hair-like ribbons on them. She also has this blue ribbon on her left shoulder and from behing her waist. She also wears blue shoes with this armor. Intresingly, when Elise uses this armor, her hair and her eyes become blue, mostly due to the moon based theme of this armor. She gains a large blue sword when she equips this armor. This armor amplifys her Heavenly Body Magic just like the previous armor, though it empowers her Heavenly Body Magic with Lunar Magic, allowing her to also manipulate various objects related to the moon and moonlight. *'Lunar Magic '(月の魔法, Tsuki no Mahō): Lunar Magic is a Caster Type Magic that manipulates moonlight and moon phases. This magic allows the caster to gather the light of the moon and use it and manipulate it in a number of ways, combat being the first; forming beams, whips or even enhancing punches and kicks. The user can also use moonlight to refract Illusions and other light based magic, meaning that they can essentially use moonlight to see through illusions and also reveal them to others. Lunar magic can be used to burn like fire or used as light magic. The magical power itself can appear purple, silver, or grey. Lunar and solar eclipses can enhance their power. This magic is limited to being used when the moon is out at night: the only time when lunar energy is present in the sky, however using specialised lacrima; a mage can store light within it and release it at any point during the day when the moon is not present. This method also leaves the user unable to cast spells when the lacrima have been drained of light. Elise is able to use this Magic while wearing this armor. She uses this in conjunction with her Heavenly Body Magic, allowing her to manipulate objects based off the moon. When she uses this Magic, her light is blue in color. Also, due to this armor being made by a lacrima that stores lunar energy, Elise can use this Magic without having the moon to be present. Despite this, she prefers to use this armor during the night, when the moon is out. **'Moon's Reflection '(月の反射, Tsuki no Hansha): **'Moonlight Gravity '(ムーンライトグラビティ, Mūnraito Gurabiti): **'True Heavenly Body Magic: Tengekkō '(天月光, The Moonlight of the Heavens): 'Underworld Queen '(冥界の女王, Meikai no Joō): Underworld Queen is a special Magical Armor owned by Elise Hakuro. This armor is mostly black in color and cover most of her body. This armor gives Elise a tight black bodysuit around her torso, as well as black leggings and black arm sleeves that aren't connected to the bodysuit. Intrestingly, when using this armor, Elise will gain more demon like features on her body; such as red markings all over her body, gaining claws on her hands and feet, fangs, red eyes, and a pair of demonic wings for flight purposes. She also gains a large black and red scythe when using this armor. This armor amplifys her Heavenly Body Magic just like her other armors, just instead of using heavenly concepts, she uses more hell based concepts on Heavenly Body Magic. This armor allows her to manipulate objects based around the underworld, or known as hell. *'Hellish Corruption '(地獄破損, Jigoku Hason): *'Hellish Wing '(地獄翼, Jigoku Tsubasa): *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Hell's Shackles '(地獄の枷, Jigoku no Kase): 'Sunlight Queen '(日光の女王, Nikkō no Joō): Sunlight Queen is a special Magical Armor owned by Elise Hakuro. This armor covers most of her upper body in metallic white armor. This metallic white armor covers her chest, wrist and thighs while her shoulders and back are exposed. She also seems to have no armor on her lower body, instead, its covered with a black bodysuit that she wears under the armor, although it still leaves her shoulders and legs exposed. She also gains a headpiece similiar to what ancient knights wore. She also gains a large white, orange, and black greatsword. Like the rest of her armors, this armor amplifys her Heavenly Body Magic, just adding Solar Magic with her Heavenly Body Magic, allowing her to manipulate various objects releated to the sun and sunlight. *'Solar Magic '(太陽の魔法, Taiyō no Mahō): Solar Magic is a Caster Type Magic that manipulates solar energy and sunlight. This magic allows the caster to gather solar energy and use it and manipulate it in a number of ways, combat being the first; forming beams, whips or even enhancing punches and kicks. Solar Magic usually is manipulated as light, although it is possible to use Solar magic to generate fire. The solar energy produced can be either yellow, orange, or red, although its common color is orange. Lunar and solar eclipses can enhance their power. Unlike its counterpart, Lunar Magic, Solar Magic isn't limited to being used while the sun is up, although using it while the sun is up greatly enchances its power. Elise uses this Magic alongside Heavenly Body Magic to manipulate objects revolving around the sun. When she uses this, her light is orange in color. **'Honōnoken '(炎の剣, Flaming Sword): Trivia *Elise Hakuro's appearance was based off of Yuuki Asuna from Sword Art Online. Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Requip User Category:Female Category:Females Category:Main Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster-Mages